


By Your Side.

by Jessilyn26966



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn26966/pseuds/Jessilyn26966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moments like this that make life worth living.</p><p>For the events that took place, it was to say quite hard for Sayu. She may be physically stable, but not mentally. But to comforted by the person you love is the best feeling in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side.

The kiss reminded her of chemistry lessons in school, when if the right two elements were put together, they'd explode. It's midnight.There's a cool breeze.They're on a beach, there's a charming feel to the place.

"Sayu"

"Mhmm?" Sayu was brought out her daydream.

"How was it?" His face showed it all, worry, excitement, shyness. Sayu couldn't help but smile at his adorable face.

"Amazing". He brightly smiled at the response.

Despite the amazing moment she just experienced, Sayu couldn't help but daydream. When she was left alone to her thoughts they can turn dark. She knew she loved him, but these thoughts will come to her head, "He disappear just like the others", "He'll pass and leave you behind", "He can't stay with you forever". She felt something against her cheek.

"Sayu, are you okay? You're crying".

She felt the dried tears on her face. He looked at her showing gloomy and confused eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, her voice cracking as if she was about to burst in tears.

He held her head and brought her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll stay by your side."

That's all she needed to hear.


End file.
